icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
J. Ross Robertson Cup
The J. Ross Robertson Cup is a trophy awarded annually to the winner of the Ontario Hockey League playoff championship. It was presented by and named for John Ross Robertson, the president of the Ontario Hockey Association who served from 1899 to 1905. Originally it was awarded to the winner of the OHA's junior playoffs. In 1933–34 it was re-designated for annual presentation to the association's Junior A champion. The first Junior A winners were the Toronto St. Michael's Majors. When the top junior level in Ontario was again separated into two categories in 1970–71, the Robertson Cup remained with the higher tier as its championship trophy. This has remained constant through the series changing its name to the Ontario Major Junior Hockey League in 1974 and to the Ontario Hockey League in 1980. Winners (1934 – present) List of winners of the J. Ross Robertson Cup from 1934 to present. Teams that went on to win the Memorial Cup listed in bold. * 2018-19 - Guelph Storm * 2017-18 - Hamilton Bulldogs * 2016-17 - Erie Otters * 2015-16 - London Knights * 2014-15 - Oshawa Generals * 2013-14 - Guelph Storm * 2012-13 - London Knights * 2011-12 - London Knights * 2010-11 - Owen Sound Attack * 2009–10 - Windsor Spitfires * 2008–09 - Windsor Spitfires * 2007–08 - Kitchener Rangers * 2006–07 - Plymouth Whalers * 2005–06 - Peterborough Petes * 2004–05 - London Knights * 2003–04 - Guelph Storm * 2002–03 - Kitchener Rangers * 2001–02 - Erie Otters * 2000–01 - Ottawa 67's * 1999–2000 - Barrie Colts * 1998–99 - Belleville Bulls * 1997–98 - Guelph Storm * 1996–97 - Oshawa Generals * 1995–96 - Peterborough Petes * 1994–95 - Detroit Junior Red Wings * 1993–94 - North Bay Centennials * 1992–93 - Peterborough Petes * 1991–92 - Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds * 1990–91 - Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds * 1989–90 - Oshawa Generals * 1988–89 - Peterborough Petes * 1987–88 - Windsor Compuware Spitfires * 1986–87 - Oshawa Generals * 1985–86 - Guelph Platers * 1984–85 - Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds * 1983–84 - Ottawa 67's * 1982–83 - Oshawa Generals * 1981–82 - Kitchener Rangers * 1980–81 - Kitchener Rangers * 1979–80 - Peterborough Petes * 1978–79 - Peterborough Petes * 1977–78 - Peterborough Petes * 1976–77 - Ottawa 67's * 1975–76 - Hamilton Fincups * 1974–75 - Toronto Marlboros * 1973–74 – St. Catharines Black Hawks * 1972–73 – Toronto Marlboros * 1971–72 – Peterborough Petes * 1970–71 – St. Catharines Black Hawks * 1969–70 – Montreal Junior Canadiens * 1968–69 – Montreal Junior Canadiens * 1967–68 – Niagara Falls Flyers * 1966–67 – Toronto Marlboros * 1965–66 – Oshawa Generals * 1964–65 – Niagara Falls Flyers * 1963–64 – Toronto Marlboros * 1962–63 – Niagara Falls Flyers * 1961–62 – Hamilton Red Wings * 1960–61 – Toronto St. Michael's Majors * 1959–60 – St. Catharines TeePees * 1958–59 – Peterborough Petes * 1957–58 – Toronto Marlboros * 1956–57 – Guelph Biltmores * 1955–56 – Toronto Marlboros * 1954–55 – Toronto Marlboros * 1953–54 – St. Catharines TeePees * 1952–53 – Barrie Flyers * 1951–52 – Guelph Biltmores * 1950–51 – Barrie Flyers * 1949–50 – Guelph Biltmores * 1948–49 – Barrie Flyers * 1947–48 – Barrie Flyers * 1946–47 – Toronto St. Michael's Majors * 1945–46 – Toronto St. Michael's Majors * 1944–45 – Toronto St. Michael's Majors * 1943–44 – Oshawa Generals * 1942–43 – Oshawa Generals * 1941–42 – Oshawa Generals * 1940–41 – Oshawa Generals * 1939–40 – Oshawa Generals * 1938–39 – Oshawa Generals * 1937–38 – Oshawa Generals * 1936–37 – Toronto St. Michael's Majors * 1935–36 – ' West Toronto Nationals' * 1934–35 – Kitchener Greenshirts † * 1933–34 – Toronto St. Michael's Majors † Note: The Kitchener Greenshirts won the 1935 championship by default, after the Oshawa Generals were disqualified for using an ineligible player. This was a different Kitchener Greenshirts team than the club that later became the Kitchener Canucks, and ultimately the Peterborough Petes. Winners (1919 – 1933) List of winners of the J. Ross Robertson Cup before the Junior A years. Teams that went on to win the Memorial Cup listed in bold. *1932–33 – Newmarket Redmen *1931–32 – Toronto Marlboros *1930–31 – Niagara Falls *1929–30 – West Toronto Nationals *1928–29 – Toronto Marlboros *1927–28 – Toronto Marlboros *1926–27 – Owen Sound Greys *1925–26 – Kingston Giants *1924–25 – Toronto Aura Lee *1923–24 – Owen Sound Greys *1922–23 – Kitchener Colts *1921–22 – Toronto Aura Lee *1920–21 – Stratford Midgets *1919–20 – Toronto Canoe Club *1918–19 – University of Toronto Schools OHA Junior Champions (1893 – 1918) List of OHA Junior champions from 1893 to 1918. *1917–18 – De La Salle Academy *1916–17 – Toronto Aura Lee *1915–16 – Toronto Aura Lee *1914–15 – University of Toronto Schools *1913–14 – Orillia *1912–13 – Orillia *1911–12 – Toronto Canoe Club *1910–11 – Kingston Frontenacs *1909–10 – Kingston Frontenacs *1908–09 – Stratford Midgets *1907–08 – Stratford Midgets *1906–07 – Stratford Midgets *1905–06 – Port Hope *1904–05 – Stratford Midgets *1903–04 – Kingston Beechgrove *1902–03 – Toronto Marlboros *1901–02 – Upper Canada College *1900–01 – Peterborough *1899–00 – Stratford Midgets *1898–99 – Toronto St Georges *1897–98 – Upper Canada College *1896–97 – Toronto Wellingtons *1895–96 – Toronto Granites *1894–95 – Peterborough *1893–94 – Peterborough *1892–93 – Kingston Limestones Championships by team (1919 – present) ‡The Montreal Junior Canadiens switched leagues after 1972. †The Kitchener Greenshirts won the 1935 Championship by default, after the Oshawa Generals were disqualified for using an ineligible player. This was a different Kitchener Greenshirts team than the club that later became the Kitchener Canucks, and ultimately the Peterborough Petes. See also *Ed Chynoweth Cup - WHL *President's Cup - QMJHL Category:Ontario Hockey League trophies and awards Category:Ontario Hockey Association